herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
William Furno
William Furno was a Rookie Hero being trained by Alpha Team, he is now the team leader of his own hero team. Since then, he has been upgraded to a Hero 2.0. History Hero 1.0 Trials of Furno Some time in William Furno's life he was given a Furno Bike. He became accustom to using it. When a mission for Protecting C-4000 Explosives goes horribly wrong only XPlode and Rotor could be behind it. Team leader Preston Stormer orders Furno to stay away from the impending battle but Furno is determined to prove his worth. XPlode fled leaving Rotor behind. Stormer gave Furno permission to cuff the Villain but he escaped. Stormer saved the rookie from being struck by Rotor's blast. Preston explained that he was disappointed with Furno's efforts that day. Upon arriving back at Makuhero City he was told by Stormer to go to the Training Sphere and count his errors. Furno made a vow to earn Stormers respect. ]] Later on Stormer told Furno and the rest of his team to come on a training mission. They were later interrupted on the way and told to go to the Explosives Plant on Lemus II. The Heroes later learned that it was in fact XPlode and Rotor attacking the plant. They sent a decoy Hero Pod which Rotor blasted out of the sky while the Heroes landed behind them. The Heroes engaged the two Villains but Stormer was taken down quickly. Furno got on his Furno Bike and proved to be too fast to be shot. He apprehended Rotor while Mark Surge shocked XPlode. XPlode fled while Rotor was cuffed. will finally notice me when my armor gets all shiny and new again!"]] Core Crisis While Bulk, Stringer, Surge and Breez are on a mission, both Stormer and Furno get their Cores Charged. They then retrieve an urgent distress call from the Heroes. After completing getting their Core's charged Furno leaves despite Stormer's warnings. As he disembarks his Hero Pod he attacks Corroder. Furno bluffs that he has more Heroes in the ship and asks if Corroder can handle it. Corroder then escapes via smokescreen. Bulk thanks Furno while Surge reports to Stormer on the mission. Stormer told them he thinks they're being played. The Enemy Within Some time after that, Furno and the rest of the rookie team led by Stormer respond to an emergency Hero Factory beacon from Mekron City. Chief Drax, the officer in charge of that precinct, tried to dissuade Stormer, but Stormer called in a Code 13, supposedly meaning that someone was being manipulated by a villain. As the rookies began to inspect the area, Drax pulled a gun on Stormer, and then sent out a horde of security drones. Stormer incapacitated Drax, and told the rookies to use the drones for target practice, with which Stormer had to aid them. Afterwards, Meltdown burst through the ceiling. He made an attack aimed for Furno, which Stormer took for the rookie. Meltdown escaped, and Stormer was brought back to the Factory along with Drax, as he had a radiation burn through his armor. Stormer went bezerk due to the nanobots in the radioactive material, and attacked Bulk, Stringer, and Furno on top of one of the training spheres. Stormer knocked Bulk off the edge, but Furno leaped off with his grappling hook to save him, which was done with the help of Stringer. However, Stormer got away. Furno was able to figure out where Stormer was, and chased him down. After a long battle, Furno compared Stormer to Von Ness, which was able to calm him down enough to be brought back in. Meanwhile, the rest of the team had found the necessary ingredients to make an antidote to the nanobots that had infected both Stormer and Drax. Von Nebula While Alpha Team traveled to New Stellac City they were attacked by the villains Corroder and Thunder. This all happened while Furno, Breez and Surge were practicing with their new Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings. While training, they were knocked off course and sent to the Mission Control Room. Zib got them down and sent them to the city to aid Alpha Team. As the Heroes arrived, so did Meltdown and XPlode. The Heroes were engrossed in battle as Von Nebula, formerly Von Ness made a black hole over the city. The black hole took the Heroes weapons and destroyed them. Stormer jumped into the black hole, Furno followed. While the Heroes were inside the black hole, Furno decided to use the Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings to escape being killed. Von Nebula went directly for Stormer. Furno, who wasn't involved at that time, threw the rings into the heart of the black hole which forced it to implode. Stormer grabbed Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked the villain into it. Stormer and Furno arrived back to find that the Heroes had successfully beaten the villains and tied them up. Once the Heroes arrived back at the Factory, they were swarmed by reporters. Stormer told them that Furno was to thank and claimed that he was now a team leader. Ordeal of Fire Furno fought bravely against the Fire Lord's minions, but not even this amazing rookie could stand up against that kind of power. Fueled by the loss of his friend Surge, who got kidnapped during the raid, Furno set out to get a Hero 2.0 upgrade. After he gets this upgrade, however, his personality alters significantly from the first movie. There is little to no focus on Furno in general and whenever he's around he says comic relief. At some point he and Breez get stuck together and are virtually useless against the Fire Lord's minions for most of the movie. Hero 2.0 Furno, along with Surge, Breez and Stormer came in contact with the villains Fire Lord, Drilldozer, Jetbug and Nitroblast. The heroes fought, but lost because their weapons were not powerful enough, and their armor offered next to no resistance against their enemies weapons. Surge was taken by the villains and the Heroes were forced to flee. When Furno and the rest get upgraded to their new 2.0 bodies, it proves to be extremely difficult to control and maneuver. Furno had to rely on Nex and Evo to save the group. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities As a Rookie, Furno was equipped with the Dual Fire Shooter, which can be used in close melee and as a firearm.Though not as useful as the weapons that Elite heroes carry, it is known to have a firing rate of twenty shots per minute before it has to be recharged. Furno can also heat the weapon for a more effective melee weapon. Since he can be reckless his powers are not entirely limited and his armor is able to withstand a damage other heroes can't throw this not proven. When he becomes a Hero 2.0, he receives a Multi-Tool Ice Shield, which Furno has outfitted his with rotating climbing hooks and cutting blades. This gadget functions as both a protective device for a Hero as well as a powerful weapon to take the fight to the bad guys. Its tough shell is large enough to absorb high-temperature blasts, and its built-in ice recharge brings things down to a manageable level. His helmet had Thermo-Vision goggles. Personality Similar to the traits of most young protagonists with a 'great destiny' before him, Furno simply wants to hone in on his skills and become a better fighter. Rather than focusing on wanting to protect others, this young rookie strives to impress the great Preston Stormer who is the leader of the legendary Alpha Team. William wishes to be just like Stormer, though he is willing to state his opinion even if it contradicts his team leader. During every scene in the Hero Factory TV Show, Furno tries time and again to perform outrageous moves to get Stormer's attention. When he was told to bring in the criminal known as Rotor he disabled the villain's ability to fly with his gun when it was easier to shoot the criminal, and on the journey to Mekron City (aka HF003 episode) the young rookie purposely drove his space craft between two asteroids as they were about to collide; each of these stunts were purposely performed in front of the Alpha Leader. It isn't shown whether Furno truly cares about helping innocents (although he is programmed to), but his true interests tend to focus on learning as much as he can from Stormer and getting the Alpha Leader to know his name. Akiyama Makuro stated that when Furno was being built he saw a 'greatness' in him that he saw in Stormer long ago. Logically, Furno will either replace the Alpha Leader one day or stand by him as an equal because of Makuro's premonition. In another continuity, Furno was being interviewed on the radio show Hero Factory FM while practicing in the HF Training Spheres. The red rookie picked a simulation of the desert planet known as Fabulox 18, which he failed against several armed opponents and returned to the start. In Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts the founder of Hero Factory shares his opinion on Furno's performance as a hero and psychological analysis. This is rare asAkiyama Makuro is a mysterious figure and prefers to keep to himself; these excerpts give the audience and insight into this character's mind. All of these traits spell out Furno to be a very dedicated fighter even during his time of leisure. While the rookiedid manage to gain Stormer's respect in HF004, staying on the Alpha Leader's good side shall be no easy task in future events. While the Hero Factory TV Show is practically one giant commercial advertising Furno's greatness, the comics actually focus more on Stormer's character dealing with these fresh batch of new rookies. In Comic 2: Core Crisis when Stormer told him to stay back since this was 'no job for a rookie,' the red hero immediately retorted angrily about how his best friend was in danger. This is especially surprising as in the television series Furno just stands patiently for the Alpha Leader to respect him and never talked back no matter what. It is safe to say that in the comics, Furno is far more of a hot head. Yet in Comic 3: Enemy Within we do see a more calm and cunning Furno as he alone deduces where the infected Stormer would strike next. in the front?!]] Trivia * He is also known as "Young blood". * Being released as a set in 2010, 2011, and as a part of the Furno Bike set, William Furno is the most-released set of Hero Factory. Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * Comic 2: Core Crisis * Comic 3: Enemy Within * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** H-Pod Hero ** Foundry Fail * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire * Hero Factory FM Set Information William Furno 7167 William Furno.jpeg|2010 William Furno Set 7158 Furno Bike.jpeg|Furno Bike Set Furno 2.0 Box.jpeg|2011 Furno 2.0 Set * William Furno was released in Summer 2010. * William Furno's is set number 7167. * William Furno has 19 pieces. * William Furno can be combined with the sets Preston Stormer and Natalie Breez to make the set, Lucas Valor. Furno Bike * The Furno Bike was released in Summer 2010. * The Furno Bike is set number 7158. * The Furno Bike Set contained 165. Furno 2.0 * Furno 2.0 was released in Winter 2011. * Furno 2.0 is set number 2065. * Furno 2.0 has 30 pieces. * Furno 2.0 can be combined with Evo 2.0. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on Herofactory.com. Furno 3.0 * Furno 3.0 is set to be released in Summer 2011. * Furno 3.0 is set number 2191. * Furno 3.0 has 28 pieces. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on Herofactory.com. See Also * Review:William Furno * Review:Furno Bike * Review:Furno 2.0 * Gallery:William Furno * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show Sources * Building Instructions on Hero Factory.com * Products: 7167 * Bios: William Furno Category:Heroes Category:2010 Category:Sets Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2011 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Savage Planet